


Whumptober 2020 - No.7 I've got you

by Jakkuor



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Enemy to Caretaker, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakkuor/pseuds/Jakkuor
Summary: this takes place about 10 years after day 2
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948606
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 2020 - No.7 I've got you

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place about 10 years after day 2

The cell door creaks open, a loud sound that more often than not heralds more pain, but Jakk doesn’t have the energy to be afraid. Her whole body is aching and, as per usual, her back is burning. She curls up a little tighter, hugging herself as her teeth chatter. It seems colder in her cell somehow. But, at the same time, she’s sweating. How can she be hot and cold all at once?

Andrelina is approaching. Jakkuor knows her footsteps anywhere, even when she’s half-asleep. She can’t keep her eyes open and she’s starting to drift off already.

“It’s breakfast time.” The elf nudges her with her boot, “Get up.”

“N-Not hungry,” Jakk mumbles, eyes still closed. 

“Not hungry?” 

Jakkuor shudders when she feels Andrelina’s hand against her head and manages to look up at her. She frowns, then sighs.

“Just my luck you got sick…”

“S-Sorry,” the tabaxi says out of habit.

Andrelina only shakes her head. “Can you sit up, sweetheart?”

Jakk tries. She tries to push herself upright, but her arms are so weak that they give way under her own - very meager - weight. She sinks back onto the cold stone, trembling. “N-No.”

“Alright, then.” The elf kneels on the floor next to her and carefully lifts her upright, allowing her to lean against her. “I’m going to heal your wounds, okay? Then I’ll bring you somewhere else so I can keep an eye on you.”

“Okay.” Jakkuor tenses when Andrelina takes her hands, unable to suppress a flinch when the warmth of healing magic washes over her. Yet another sign of pain to come. But her lashes seal themselves, and the elf makes no further move to harm her.

Andrelina scoops her up and carries her out of the cell. Jakk doesn’t last long before falling asleep in her arms.

\---

She wakes a little later, and it takes a few seconds to get her bearings. For starters, the room isn’t cold, nor is she stiff from being curled up on the floor. Instead, she is lying on something soft and comfortable - a  _ bed _ , she realizes with a jolt. A blanket is draped over her. How long has it been since she got to lie in a bed? 

Jakk surveys the room, blinking blearily. It’s bigger than her cell, for sure, and infinitely more cozy. Though that bar  _ is  _ low. The bed is pushed up into a corner. Across the room is a bookshelf, half full of tomes, and a wooden dresser beside it. A few hovering lights keep the room dimly lit. And on her right, Andrelina is seated at a desk, quill scratching away at paper.

Her throat is dry and scratchy. And, even under the blanket, she’s still shivering. Her skin is hot to the touch, but it’s like the cold has seeped into her bones. She coughs; and Andrelina gives a start. 

The elf sets aside her quill and brings her chair closer to the bed. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?” 

“Sick-” she breaks off, coughing again. Her throat aches. She wishes she had some water, but does she dare ask for it? She’s already causing Andrelina so much work as it is…

“Here.” Andrelina helps her to sit up in bed and brings a cup to her lips, tipping it so she can sip. Water has never tasted so good before, Jakk’s mouth rehydrating almost instantly.

“C-Can I-” She swallows hard, trying to work up her courage. “C-Could I please have some more…?”

“Of course.”

Another cup is hers, and she drinks it just as quickly as the first. Andrelina sets the cup aside and helps to prop her up against the pillows.

“I know you said you weren’t hungry earlier, but I brought you some soup. Eating will help you recover.”

“O-Okay.”

Andrelina moves to sit even closer, on the edge of the bed with the bowl on her lap. Whatever’s in it smells really good. It’s definitely nicer than any of her usual meals. Might even have meat in it. The elf brings a spoonful of the soup to her mouth and she slurps at it. 

Soon enough, she’s finished the soup. She feels warmer and, for once, the pangs of hunger are totally gone. She still doesn’t feel very well, but having food in her and a comfortable place to rest is helping.

Andrelina strokes her hair, lightly rubbing behind her ears. “You should get some rest. You’ll feel better.”

Jakkuor nods. She’s getting sleepy again. The elf helps her lie back down and tucks her in, pulling the blanket up to her chin.

“Sleep well, sweetheart.” Andrelina kisses her forehead, then returns to her work.

Jakk curls up on her side, her back to the elf. She wishes these soft moments would last longer, and didn’t only happen when she was sick or severely injured. She almost wonders how long she’ll get to spend in this bed, but it’s best not to think about it. It would also be wise for her to not get _too_ comfy. Still, even with those troubling thoughts in mind, she's out cold within seconds.


End file.
